Legado
by Dana Norram
Summary: Em toda família há trevas que não convém provocar. // SLASH e HET // ArthurxMolly // SnapexCharlie // FredxGeorge // CharliexKingsleyxPercy // HarryxDraco // ONESHOT


**Título:** Legado  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Family, Romance e Drama  
**Classificação:** Slash  
**Casais:** Arthur/Molly, Snape/Charlie (platônico), Fred/George, Charlie/Kingsley/Percy, Harry/Draco (mencionado)  
**Sumário:** Em toda família há trevas que não convém provocar.**¹**

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH, incesto e menções a sexo, mas nada explícito. Se você não curta dois caras e/ou dois irmãos se pegando... bem, essa fanfic não tem nada a ver contigo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e só ela pode tirar os infelizes do armário. O que não signifca que a gente não possa sonhar e imaginar e escrever um pouquinho.

* * *

**Legado  
**por Dana Norram

Ginny colocou as mãos na cintura e levantou o corpo com um suspiro cansado. Suas costas doíam devido à posição em que se encontrava. Tinha de sair dali antes que ficasse louca. Desceu as escadas fazendo barulho e lavou o rosto quando chegou à cozinha, afastando os fios ruivos que lhe caíam sobre o rosto. Olhou por cima do ombro para a dúzia que caixas de papelão que estavam espalhadas pelo lugar.

Suspirou outra vez.

Aquilo estava levando muito mais tempo do que ela gostaria. Já era o 4º dia entrando de quarto em quarto, revirando armários, cômodas e prateleiras, se enfiando embaixo das camas até ficar toda coberta de pó, só para ter certeza de que desta vez não ficaria nada para trás.

Óbvio que ela poderia ter pedido ajuda aos irmãos, cunhadas, filhos e sobrinhos. Mas não. Ela preferia assim. Havia algo que lhe dizia que aquilo era algo que deveria fazer _sozinha_. Ginny não gostava muito de ser comparada à mãe, mas como única menina, certas co-relações eram inevitáveis. E se havia algo que Ginny tinha muito em comum com Molly Weasley era a sua mania de _controlar_ as coisas.

Eles estavam fechando A Toca. Definitivamente. Não havia mais sentido manter a casa agora que todos os irmãos estavam morando longe, em outras cidades ou países. Não após a morte de Arthur Weasley, que não conseguira viver muito tempo sem a companhia de sua esposa.

Molly falecera de uma enfermidade diagnosticada cerca de uma década após o final da Guerra. Em meio aos casamentos e netos, porém, ela preferiu esconder da família até ser inevitável.

A matriarca dos Weasley morreu relativamente jovem, cercada por aqueles que tanto amava e, inconscientemente, acabou por levar um pouco de cada um deles consigo. O marido viveu apenas dois anos a mais. Os irmãos, praticamente todos casados e com suas respectivas famílias formadas, decidiram esvaziar a casa daquelas lembranças, doar o que fosse possível e dar um outro fim ao velho prédio. Talvez fundar um orfanato ou algo assim.

Ginny, divorciada há quase um ano, longe dos jogos de quadribol e com os filhos em Hogwarts, ofereceu-se para a tarefa e não encontrou resistência alguma da parte de seus irmãos. Bill andava ocupado demais com o trabalho. Ron andava ocupado demais com a esposa. Percy ocupado demais com ambos. Charlie parecia desesperado em voltar à Romênia após o enterro do pai e George não soava exatamente ansioso pela perspectiva de ficar trancado horas e horas na velha casa.

Enfim só, Ginny tirou sete dias de licença do Profeta Diário, separou algumas roupas velhas para faxina e se mudou para A Toca, de onde não pretendia sair antes de esvaziar a última caixa.

Ela voltou aos seus afazeres após um lanche rápido, que envolveu as sobras do seu almoço e um pão integral que Angelina mandara por coruja mais cedo — acompanhado por um bilhete que lhe pedia para _'caso encontrasse alguma coisa de Fred, por favor, jogue fora imediatamente. Toda essa história de família deixou George mais cabisbaixo do que o normal e ele não precisa de ajuda nesse quesito'_. Ainda que um pouco irritada pela cunhada estar tentando se meter em _sua_ família, a caçula dos Weasley acabou assentindo. No final das contas, ela sabia que George não precisava _mesmo_ ser lembrado ainda mais do seu irmão gêmeo.

Ginny hesitou um pouco antes de entrar no próximo quarto. Parou logo na entrada, as mãos na porta, o olhar passando devagar pelos móveis antigos. Com uma certa nostalgia ela observou a grande cama de casal para onde tantas vezes ela correra quando era criança, ao ser acordada no meio da noite por um pesadelo qualquer. Fechando os olhos por um instante, ela tentou imaginou os pais ali, abrindo um espaço para que ela se deitasse no meio deles até que a proximidade dos dois lhe fizesse adormecer em paz...

Com um rápido inspirar de ar, como que para tomar coragem, Ginny entrou pisando rápido, seus pés descalços levantando pequenas nuvens de poeira conforme caminhava entre os móveis. Resolveu seguir o mesmo roteiro dos outros cômodos e começou abrindo as gavetas das mesinhas de cabeceira, de onde tirou livros, óculos, alguns frascos de poções vazios e penas usadas. Do lado que seu pai dormia, Ginny também encontrou algumas pilhas e um controle remoto trouxa para qual ela franziu o cenho antes de atirá-lo em uma das caixas que trouxera. Até onde ela sabia, seus pais nunca tiveram uma televisão ou qualquer aparelho do gênero no quarto.

Logo os velhos chinelos e sapatos encontrados debaixo da cama, mais os utensílios do banheiro e os livros das estantes também estavam nas caixas abertas em cima da cama, divididos entre o que iria para o lixo, o que seria doado e o que seria guardado por um tempo até ter seu destino decidido.

Muito satisfeita consigo mesma por estar lidando com os objetos pessoais de seu pai e de sua mãe com tanta tranqüilidade, Ginny se dirigiu ao velho armário ao canto batendo o pó das mãos, um sorriso pela sensação de trabalho quase cumprido se formando em seu rosto. Vestes, cachecóis, um vestido vermelho que ela jurava nunca ter visto a mãe usar, luvas de inverno e mais uma imensidão de roupas e acessórios depois, Ginny achou que terminara com o quarto do casal.

Foi quando reparou num pedaço de tecido saindo de um pequeno vão entre a parede interna do armário e o espaço onde sua mãe guardava as roupas de cama. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou-o com a mão, imaginando se tratar de alguma meia ou qualquer outra coisa que fora do lugar.

Para sua surpresa, porém, o pedaço de tecido revelou-se pertencer a uma echarpe azul que ela vagamente se lembrava de ver a mãe passar carregando pela casa junto de um livro. O tal livro, de fato, também estava ali, enrolado no tecido e Ginny sentiu uma estranha euforia tomar conta de si quando desembrulhou o volume marrom e tocou-o com as mãos. A capa de couro escura parecia velha e, ao virar algumas páginas aleatoriamente, a caçula dos Weasleys não demorou em perceber que estava olhando na verdade para um _diário_.

E, ao deitar os olhos em uma das primeiras entradas, Ginny logo percebeu que não era um diário qualquer.

Não eram páginas e mais páginas cobertas por comentários pueris sobre os dias das seis gravidezes de Molly Weasley ou anotações de receitas que sua mãe achara interessante. Definitivamente nada assim. De fato ao ler as linhas iniciais do dia _1º de Novembro de 1977_, Ginny foi tomada pela vontade de fechar os olhos e atirar o volume em suas mãos dentro de uma das caixas que iriam para a fogueira.

A página trazia as seguintes palavras:

_

* * *

"Eu deveria matar Arthur. Aliás, não matar. Eu deveria era tacar fogo naquele barracão onde ele guarda aquele monte de porcarias dos trouxas! Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele ia aprontar quando disse que tinha uma idéia 'genial' para a festa de Halloween do Ministério..._

_Mas eu nunca, nunca, nunca imaginei que ele levaria a idéia à sério quando apareceu com aquele vestido vermelho, comprado numa daquelas lojas de segunda mão dos trouxas e disse que aquela seria a MINHA fantasia. Imagine eu, mesmo grávida de apenas dois meses, usando um negócio que mais parecia um lenço cortado? Onde ele estava com a cabeça para gastar dinheiro numa coisa daquelas, eu quis saber, aos berros. Mas Arthur ficou tão ofendido com aquilo que disse que se eu não usasse, tudo bem, ele usaria..._

_E ele USOU mesmo!_

_Até agora não sei como consegui agüentar todas as piadas na festa daquele bando de bêbados sobre o que Arthur estava tendo de fazer agora que eu estava grávida e ele obviamente tinha que se virar sozinho.  
_

_Ah, se eles soubessem.  
_

_Arthur sempre teve consciência que não fazia diferença se ele estava de macacão, de vestes de trabalho ou de vestido de mulher trouxa. Ele sempre ficava bem de vermelho. Certo, nós bem que poderíamos ter ficado sem aquele decote que não combinava em nada com ele, mas admito que foi muito interessante a maneira como Arthur resolveu pedir desculpas pela compra do vestido, já um pouquinho alto, quando nós voltamos para a casa depois da festa. _

_Só sei que, se eu não estivesse grávida, aposto que hoje já haveria mais um Weasley a caminho. Mas obviamente que Arthur não precisa saber destes detalhes. É bom que ele continue pensando que eu quero matá-lo e que não adianta tentar agradar depois de ter aprontado. Quem sabe isso faz com que ele desista de brincar com aquela lata velha azul que arranjou no último mês..."

* * *

_

Ginny fechou o livro com força ao perceber que acabara lendo todo o relato, pois não conseguira acreditar nas palavras que pegara quando apenas batera o olho antes. Seu. Pai. De. Vestido. Vermelho. _Seu pai e sua mãe fazendo coisas... Sua mãe grávida e seu pai usando um vestido vermelho fazendo..._

Ela respirou fundo ao perceber que, graças a Merlin, seu cérebro bloqueara aquela imagem mental, embora ela não parasse de lançar olhares de esguelha para a caixa onde guardara o bendito vestido. Mas Ginny não deveria estar lendo aquilo. Não deveria. Aquelas eram anotações particulares de sua mãe e ela não tinha nada que-

Então havia a entrada cuja data estava borrada pela tinta e que Ginny sentiu seu coração acelerar rapidamente ao perceber seu próprio nome ali no meio. Embora, pelo visto, ela notou após uma rápida olhada, seu nome talvez devesse ser a menor de suas preocupações.

_

* * *

"Eu não sei de quem é a culpa. Talvez seja minha, afinal, sei que desde que Ginny nasceu eu tenho apenas me preocupado com ela, com o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer. Eu sempre quis uma menina e depois de seis garotos, não é como se pudessem me culpar. Mas eu deveria ter percebido que as coisas não estavam bem quando as cartas de Charlie começaram a ficar tão pequenas. Ele sempre foi um menino tão dedicado! Escrevia páginas e mais páginas de pergaminhos contando praticamente o que fizera cada dia da semana, mas desde uma certa carta, onde ele mencionava o quanto estava zangado por ter sido injustiçado por um professor e ficado em detenção, as coisas pareceram mudar absurdamente._

_As cartas ficaram menores e mais escassas. Obviamente que no começo imaginei que fosse natural, agora que ele estava no time de quadribol, Charlie começar a se preocupar com outras coisas e ter suas turmas de amigos. Era normal que esquecesse um pouco de casa. Mas não era isso que eu sentia ao ler as palavras dele. Parecia, não sei se é coisa de mãe que sempre sabe, mas... eu tinha certeza de que ele estava escondendo algo.  
_

_Não que ele tivesse feito algo de errado. Charlie raramente precisava ser chamado à atenção, mas era como se ele achasse que precisava guardar algo só para si e que isso não poderia ser compartilhado com ninguém. Não com seus irmãos, nem com seus pais. Cheguei até a mandar uma coruja para Bill, perguntando se ele notara algo de errado com Charlie. Foi justamente a resposta dele que me deixou confusa. 'Para mim Charlie arranjou uma namorada', ele escrevera.  
_

_Será que era isso? Meu menino estava gostando de alguém e por isso que não escrevia mais... que não falava mais sobre o que tem feito? Até que havia um sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo, simplesmente não me convenceu. Se Charlie estava namorando, óbvio que ele não precisava contar todos os detalhes para nós, mas também não precisava nos deixar no escuro daquele jeito! Eu até quis escrever para ele perguntando sobre o que acontecera, mas me contive, achando que era melhor esperar até as férias de natal, quando pudéssemos conversar direito.  
_

_Charlie voltou para a casa definitivamente mais 'avoado' do que o normal. Falava pouco e não deu muita bola para os convites dos irmãos para jogar quadribol no quintal — o que por si só já seria motivo para eu achar que o menino estava doente ou algo assim. Mas o que eu realmente estranhei foi quando ele perguntou, ao fim do jantar, quando só restara nós dois na mesa, se eu poderia fazer um bolo para ele dar de presente para uma pessoa. Na hora pensei na tal 'namoradinha' e respondi que sim e as coisas ficaram por isso mesmo.  
_

_No dia seguinte, acordei cedo para começar a preparar a ceia de natal. Nenhum deles, nem Arthur, haviam levantado ainda e, quando cheguei à cozinha, lembrei que esquecera um livro de receitas no quarto.  
_

_Mas, quando passei pelo banheiro que os meninos mais velhos usavam, escutei o barulho de água correndo e estranhei, porque tinha certeza de que não ouvira nenhum deles sair da cama, então provavelmente algum cano estourara ou algo assim e eu entrei sem pensar duas vezes, abrindo a porta com força.  
_

_Eu sou casada, mãe de seis meninos e tive irmãos, portanto não posso dizer que me espantei ao surpreender Charlie, mas obviamente que não foi agradável para nenhum de nós. Ele se enrolou numa toalha assim que me viu, dizendo que estava indo tomar banho e eu fechei a porta e voltei para cozinha em silêncio. _

_Ele já está crescidinho. Eu não deveria ficar surpresa. Meninos fazem isso, alguns começam bem novos. É normal. Mas não consegui olhar no rosto de Charlie pelo resto do dia e aposto que mesmo que olhasse, ele estaria olhando para o outro lado. Imagine como deve ser... pego pela mãe fazendo algo assim. Se fosse eu na idade dele, teria jogado um feitiço de memória na minha mãe, no mínimo.  
_

_Mas Charlie não ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. No fim do dia, sem me olhar nos olhos, ele se ofereceu para me ajudar com a louça depois do jantar e então, como quem não quer nada, me perguntou sobre o bolo. Eu pensei um pouco antes de responder, mas decidi que se eu não fosse amiga dos meus filhos, ninguém mais seria. Perguntei para ele para quem era o bolo, afinal, se a pessoa tinha alguma preferência de sabor, com ou sem nozes, essas coisas. Charlie franziu a testa e respondeu que não sabia se 'ele' gostava de nozes, mas que eu podia fazer como preferisse, porque ele tinha certeza de que o professor ia gostar, pois sempre estava tão mal-humorado e que isso só podia ser falta de doces e algo sobre 'ensinar poções, afinal, não fazia de ninguém um perito em cozinha'._

_Respirei fundo quando Charlie terminou a louça e foi se juntar aos irmãos do lado de fora. No fim, talvez eu tivesse me preocupado a toa. Todo mundo tinha uma quedinha por um professor durante a adolescência."

* * *

_

O pensamento de Charlie suspirando por alguém como _Snape_ (Ginny não se preocupou em tentar imaginar que seu irmão talvez tivera algum outro professor de poções, afinal, ela sabia fazer contas) foi ainda mais estranho do que a idéia de seu pai de vestido vermelho. Mas logo ela já estava virando as páginas outra vez, a curiosidade levando a melhor — e no fim das contas, ela decidiu que não deveria se surpreender com o gosto de alguém que abriu mão de uma carreira de sucesso no quadribol para ficar criando dragões na Romênia...

Mas as próximas páginas foram as que provavelmente mais lhe perturbaram àquela tarde. Não porque Ginny descobriu que dois dos seus irmãos já... já estiveram juntos. Isso era estranho, sim, embora ao mesmo tempo fizesse todo sentido do mundo. Entretanto, o que fez com que ela se sentisse realmente _mal_ era pensar em certos fatos apenas agora, poder colocar esse novo conhecimento na balança e pesar o quadro como um todo. Ginny olhou para o diário em suas mãos e sentiu uma pena ainda maior de George.

_

* * *

"Estou escrevendo porque não consigo parar e pensar. Minhas mãos tremem e eu fico me perguntando se, um dia, quando resolver reler essas páginas, serei capaz de decifrar a minha própria letra. Talvez eu pense que tudo não passou de um grande engano da minha parte. Talvez só estivesse vendo coisas. Muito trabalho, uma casa desse tamanho para cuidar, um marido, tantos filhos...  
_

_Mas o fato é que, quando Fred e George nasceram, eu já sentia que os dois tinham algo 'a mais'. Não apenas pelo fato de serem gêmeos, não era apenas isso. Eu tive dois irmãos que eram gêmeos — que Merlin os tenha — e eles não eram como Fred e George. Fabian e Gideon tinham uma ligação muito forte, mas estavam muito longe de serem como meus filhos.  
_

_Fred e George começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Exatamente-ao-mesmo-tempo. Eu lembro como se fosse hoje — e devo ter isso anotado em alguma página mais para trás, como demorei algum tempo para entender que voz estranha era aquela que estava da sala. Encontrei os dois falando no cercadinho. Juntos.  
_

_Eles se olhavam por alguns segundos e depois diziam a mesma palavra, ao mesmo tempo. Fed. Joje. Papa. Mama. Eu fiquei até assustada na hora, porque não havia COMO eles conseguirem COMBINAR aquilo. Eles eram praticamente dois bebês que mal podiam ficar de pé sozinhos (e claro que eles começaram a andar juntos também, um se apoiando no outro!) e mesmo assim conseguiam olhar nos olhos um do outro e sabe o que fazer. Era simplesmente absurdo. Quase irreal._

_Aquela ligação apenas se acentuou com o passar dos anos e confesso ter tido meus momentos de "onde foi que eu errei?" quando vinham todas aquelas advertências, reclamações e avisos de detenção pelo comportamento deles. Ficava pensando que só podia ser o fato de se entenderem tão bem que os tornava tão terríveis. Tantas vezes eu fui horrível com eles...  
_

_Mas os dois sempre me perdoaram.  
_

_Então, acho que preciso mesmo pensar antes de decidir o que farei agora. Acho que o melhor mesmo seja fingir que não vi nada. Na verdade, eu deveria ter sabido antes. Tanta bagunça, tanto tempo passados juntos... _

_Nunca fui a favor de eles largarem a escola para viverem assim, mas depois de tudo que conseguiram conquistar eu tive de ficar calada. E precisei dar o braço a torcer, pois eles eram realmente bons naquilo e conseguiam, de fato, VIVER daquilo.  
_

_Mas acho que só agora consigo entender porque eles precisaram sair de casa para aquilo. Sempre me perguntei por que eles não podiam continuar morando conosco, sendo que trabalhavam razoavelmente perto. Eu achava que eles só tinham feito aquilo para me afrontar e provar que estavam se virando bem sem nós. Sem mim._

_Ainda assim eu me sentia na obrigação de aparecer lá uma vez por semana para levar alguns doces e tortas, para recolher a roupa suja e me certificar que eles estivessem bem. Se Bill e Charlie tivessem continuado a morar no país após se formarem, eu teria feito o mesmo. Se Percy estivesse falando conosco eu faria o mesmo. Portanto nem me preocupei com relação a isso e sempre aparecia por lá, sem avisar nem nada.  
_

_Então hoje eu fui a loja para ver se estava tudo bem com eles. Se estavam precisando de alguma coisa, se a roupa já havia se acumulado outra vez, porque por mais que eles tentassem, nunca davam conta sozinhos._

_Era óbvio que eles não esperavam por mim. Era perto da hora do almoço e o Beco estava movimentado, mas nenhum deles estava na loja quando cheguei. Uma daquelas simpáticas mocinhas que trabalhavam ali me deixou entrar sem fazer perguntas, dizendo que não tinha visto aonde os dois foram, mas que eu podia subir.  
_

_Imaginei que eles tivessem saído para fazer compras ou algo assim e não sei o que me fez continuar em frente ao entrar no apartamento, automaticamente recolhendo as meias e camisetas espalhadas pelo chão e, ao escutar sons abafados vindo do único quarto, abrir a porta de leve.  
_

_Eu não sabia dizer quem era quem e eu não queria saber. Me afastei da porta no instante seguinte — o que não significa que deixei de assimilar o que vira. Meus filhos, meus dois meninos gêmeos se beijando... e se abraçando, as peças de roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, as mãos um no outro fazendo o que obviamente eles faziam sempre, porque não era como eles parecessem desajeitados ou incertos um com outro._

_Confesso que tive ímpetos de voltar, escancarar a porta e perguntar por quê. E, agora, parando para pensar, fico feliz de ter conseguido respirar baixo e voltar pelo mesmo caminho, descer os degraus e só daí subir de volta, devagar e desta vez fazendo bastante barulho, dando assim, o tempo necessário para que eles se vestissem antes de eu aparecer — afinal, seria muito pior depois se eles descobrissem por uma daquelas simpáticas atendentes que eu estivera lá mais cedo._

_Confesso também que me surpreendi ao reparar que nem por um instante eles pareciam envergonhados pelo meu 'quase flagrante'. Não mesmo. Os dois continuavam agindo exatamente como sempre, trocando olhares rápidos antes de falarem, um completando a frase do outro, os sorrisos largos que pareciam dizer tanto.  
_

_Sabe, me sinto mais calma ao pensar nisso agora. Eu realmente não tenho o que fazer, além de agradecer por saber que pelo menos aqueles dois estão com alguém que obviamente os amam e os merecem à altura.  
_

_Parece estranho dizer que me sinto — de alguma forma — feliz por eles e que gostaria muito de pensar que os dois sempre ir- - -"

* * *

_

Ginny não conseguiu entender o que vinha depois. Não porque a letra de sua mãe estivesse ilegível. Não. Nada assim. Era porque alguém aparentemente lera e relera aquelas últimas páginas várias vezes, deixando marcas e orelhas no papel. E que também chorara enquanto lia, porque em parte das folhas havia marcas mais escuras, como se algo tivesse sido derramado ali, manchando as palavras.

Ginny engoliu em seco ao imaginar o que era a vida do seu irmão hoje, sem o gêmeo, e decidiu que faria o possível para separar todas as boas lembranças de Fred que encontrasse durante sua limpeza para entregar ao George. E 'ai' Angelina se ousasse dizer alguma coisa...

Com essa idéia na cabeça, a caçula dos Weasley já estava se sentindo muito melhor consigo mesma quando voltou os olhos para o diário, desta vez decidindo avançar bem nos anos, para ver se encontrava alguma coisa sobre ela, seu casamento ou seus filhos. Parou numa entrada feita no natal de 2003.

_

* * *

"Eu sabia que havia algo de errado no exato instante em que eles se sentaram para comer. Não era novidade Charlie estar por perto, ele sempre vinha para casa nos feriados e esse ano ele viera até mais vezes e ficara mais tempo do que o normal, porque estava trabalhando com Harry num caso que envolveu criações ilegais de dragões no sul de Londres.  
_

_Mas eu nunca vira Percy parecer tão arredio perto do irmão. Eu entendo que, por mais que as coisas tenham melhorado um pouco desde que Percy voltou a falar conosco, os meninos nunca o perdoaram completamente como eu perdoei. Me arrisco a dizer que nem Arthur perdoou, mas isso não vem ao caso.  
_

_O problema era que Charlie estava obviamente sendo HOSTIL com Percy. Ele nunca foi desastrado nem nada e eu tenho certeza de que ele derrubou o guisado em cima do irmão de propósito! Claro que o fato de Charlie ter soltado uma risadinha depois daquilo só serviu para me deixar ainda mais desconfiada.  
_

_Acabei observando os dois com atenção pelo restante da noite. Percy falou algo sobre Charlie estar vendo coisas demais. Charlie não respondeu, mas fechou as mãos em punho e saiu da sala resmungando.  
_

_Mais tarde, quando quase todos já tinham voltado para suas casas ou subido para seus quartos, eu desci para fazer um chá e escutei vozes do lado de fora. Já estava me preparando para puxar a varinha e azarar os novos vizinhos arruaceiros que provavelmente tinham passado da conta no vinho, quando reconheci a voz de Charlie dizendo que Percy deveria trocar de óculos e 'se enxergar'. Percy resmungou alguma coisa que não dava para entender em resposta, mas eu tive certeza de ouvir o nome 'Kingsley' no meio. Obviamente que meu primeiro pensamento foi sobre o nosso companheiro de Ordem. Mas, pensei, o que o Ministro da Magia poderia estar fazendo no meio de uma discussão entre os meus filhos?_

_Pensando se deveria voltar para o quarto e esquecer que reparara em algo de errado, acabei decidindo que eu faria o melhor pelo bem deles se soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Eu era mãe. Eu saberia o que fazer se eles não soubessem. E se o assunto envolvia o Ministro em pessoa, poderia ser realmente sério e eu precisava saber._

_É. Foi o que eu pensei. _

_Mas quando cheguei mais perto, entendi que realmente aquele era um assunto no qual nem eu poderia me meter, muito menos resolver. Escutei Percy falar um palavrão, que se tivesse sido dito na minha frente teria rendido uns bons puxões de orelha, e Charlie responder que quando o 'Kingsley' se cansasse 'dele', talvez ele, Charlie, pudesse fazer aquilo de novo. _

_Sei que quase toda família tem esses casinhos. Quando dois irmãos se interessam pela mesma pessoa. Sempre achei que essa pessoa em questão deveria tomar uns bons tapas para aprender que não se dá trela para mais de um membro da mesma família desse jeito. Muito menos ao mesmo tempo.  
_

_Mas o que a gente vai fazer quando essa pessoa em questão é o Ministro da Magia?"

* * *

_

Ginny mal percebeu que estava sorrindo e balançando a cabeça consigo mesma quando fechou o diário e suspirou fundo, os olhos correndo pelo quarto, pousando sobre as caixas empilhadas sobre a cama.

_O que ela deveria fazer com aquilo?_

Guardar? Jogar fora? Queimar? Obviamente que sua mãe tinha um grande apreço por aquele punhado de memórias escritas a mão. Coisas pessoais _sim_, mas que fizeram parte da sua vida. Molly levara anos para sucumbir à doença que finalmente a matou e, mesmo sabendo que estava _morrendo_, ela não se desfizera do diário. Pelo contrário, o deixara ali, teoricamente 'as vistas', para que alguém o encontrasse.

Ginny achava bobagem esse negócio de destino. De algo que somos 'fadados' a cumprir. Mas ela não tinha se esquecido da sensação de euforia que lhe tomara quando pegara o diário nas mãos. Ela não podia simplesmente esquecer que lera aquelas palavras e guardá-las no fundo de uma gaveta.

Molly, no papel de mãe e esposa, entendera todos esses pequenos fatos envolvendo sua família e dera vazão a eles naquelas páginas. Aprendera a entender, deixar para lá, aceitar que fazia parte.

Talvez aquilo pudesse fazer algo por Ginny também e foi por isso que ela se levantou, sem perceber que havia se sentado no chão para ler o diário, carregando o livro consigo e começou a fuçar nas caixas sobre a cama. Nelas encontrou uma pena e um tinteiro. Se acomodando no colchão que tantas vezes lhe serviu como guardião noturno contra pesadelos, ela se debruçou sobre uma página em branco e começou a escrever.

"_Meu casamento com Harry já não estava indo muito bem. Excesso de trabalho, o fato de termos agora de pensar nos filhos antes de nós. Não sei mesmo. Talvez fosse tudo isso junto. A gente mal se via e ele estava sempre o tempo todo no Ministério. Talvez tudo tivesse acabado antes, de qualquer forma, e talvez... talvez tenha sido por isso, por todos esses pequenos detalhes, que eu não tentei enforcar Malfoy quando peguei os dois na cama..."_

**Fim **

**

* * *

****Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 09/05/08 como resposta a este desafio (community. livejournal. com/ potterslashfics/ 347786. html — para ver tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade **Potter Slash Fanfics** do Live Journal.

**¹ **O texto do sumário não é meu. É o quote de um filme brasileiro que eu esqueci o nome no momento.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sofri o diabo para escrever essa fic. As obrigações do desafio me deram uma dor de cabeça danada, mas acabou saindo. Os Weasleys estão longe de ser minha família favorita, mas até que não foi nada de outro mundo escrever com eles. Afinal, os gêmeos e o Ron moram no meu coração. :) Enfim, espero que a fic tenha ficado razoável. Semana que vem tem mais!

Ah, só lembrando que essa fic ainda não passou por betagem. Qualquer erro grave... _perdoem eu_. xD


End file.
